Darkness Spreads Like Wildfire
by ChelseaTay
Summary: Voldemort finally wins. In the Forbidden Forest, Harry Potter actually dies. What will become of the wizarding world now that the Dark Lord is in charge and the Boy Who Lived is dead?
1. A Hero Has Fallen

Just a quick warning, this first chapter is really a summary of what happens in the Forbidden Forest after Voldemort fires his killing curse at Harry. Most text is taken right out of the book or else paraphased to give the same effect. So most, if not all, credit to Miss JK Rowling. This is only for the first chapter though to set the scene, the rest is going to take a turn come chapter two.

So please, enjoy! :)

* * *

A flash of bright green light filled the dark and humid clearing they had all gathered to. In the Forbidden Forest, the boy's body flew through the air and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Everything happened in slow motion for all who witnessed. And even after the shaggy haired boy lay face down, motionless, on the ground; no one moved a muscle or said a word. All of them had imagined this moment and expected loud cheers of triumph, but now it was too good to be true. The Boy Who Lived appeared dead. Harry Potter was no more.

"My Lord... _my lord_..."

Bellatrix Lestrange purred out in praise to her master, her eyes shined with devotion. She slowly wandered closer towards her lord, her hips swaying as if to impress a lover.

"_My lord..." _The deranged woman spoke again, her eyes flickering between the motionless body on the ground and his murderer.

"That will do." Voldemort hissed softly, stopping his loyal servant in her tracks. The dark wizard had fallen to his knees when his Killing Curse had hit Harry Potter. His airy breathing was heavier than usual, feeling the fatigue he had felt when the boy had destroyed his locket or Dumbledore with the ring. He currently was in no mood for puzzles to figure out this problem.

"My Lord, let me-"

"I do not require assistance." Voldemort spoke coldly, Bellatrix withdrawing a helpful hand as her master got back on his own two feet himself. His red, snakelike eyes never left Harry Potter's body. "The boy... Is he dead?"

There was silence. No one had an answer or wanted to speak up with one. All the Death Eaters merely gazed at the face downed boy. This boy, who had been the very cause of their problems and of their master's disappearance, seemed to be finally finished for.

"You," said Voldemort, pointing his wand at first person he saw. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

Narcissa Malfoy flinched when Lord Voldemort's wand was pointed straight at her. If it wasn't for that wand or that crazy look in his beady red eyes, she would have told him she did not care about Harry Potter. She just wanted to know that her darling son, Draco, was safe and unharmed somewhere. But swallowing the lump in her throat that contained those words, Narcissa nodded meekly and began to slowly shuffle over to the Potter boy.

Narcissa began to kneel down beside Harry, smoothing her skirt down while doing so. Taking a shuddered breath, she allowed her right hand to hesitantly touch the boy. Her fingers lightly roamed down his cheeks. She had to close her eyes tightly for a second, knowing this boy was the exact same age as her Draco. They had gone to school together and with the war taking place, this could easily be Draco inside the castle. She had no idea of knowing.

But Narcissa's eyes snapped open. Her hand had rested on his chest and she had felt something! It was a heartbeat! She swore she felt soft pounding beneath Harry Potter's chest. He was would know. He was her only chance.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" The worried mother breathed out ever so quietly. She held her breath, waiting for some sort of a response. But no answer came. Holding back a sob by biting her lip roughly, Narcissa placed her hand back over Harry's heart. But now, nothing. Shaking her head in frusteration, Narcissa pressed two slender fingers into the boy's neck rather roughly to find a pulse. Again, she found nothing. And trying once more on his limp wrist, there was no sign of life.

"The boy...is dead." She turned her head, speaking to the ground. She didn't sound very excited though. Because right now, she did not care about this war. She did not care about Harry Potter. She did not even care about filthy Mudbloods right now. Narcissa Malfoy just wanted to know whether or not her son was safe. Or even alive.

Her pale blue eyes stayed on Harry Potter's lifeless form while behind her there was a celebration. Death Eaters bellowed out in victory, cheering over the death of their most hated enemy. Shots of red and silver fired out from the tips of their wands in twisted joy, firing up into the dark night air.

"You see?" Voldemort cackled out with insane laughter. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! _Crucio!_"

A burst of green light came from Voldemort's Elder Wand, the spell aiming right for the dead boy. Potter's boy was lifted into the air, his body moving around in the air like a ragdoll. His glasses flew off his face while being tossed around. But finally the Dark Lord ceased his curse and Harry's body fell to the ground. The Death Eaters continued to cheer their victory with shrieks of laughter.

"Now," said Voldemort, "we go to the caste, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No - wait-"

The evil wizards' laughter got louder as their master pointed to his chosen one.

"You carry him," Declared Voldemort to the half-giant. "He will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. And the glasses - put on the glasses - he must be recognizable."

A stray Death Eater who was closest to Potter's glasses picked them up. He moved over to the boy and shoved them onto his face with little care, smirking smugly. But beside the cruel Death Eater was a gentler force. Hagrid picked up Harry Potter tenderly, his arms trembling from the force of his sobs of sorrow. Giant tears splashed onto Harry's sleeping face as Hagrid cradled his dear, dead friend.

"Move." Voldemort hissed coldly at the giant, a few Death Eaters firing stray hexes at Hagrid's back to get him going.

Nearly tripping, Hagrid began trudging forward, moving through the forest as Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters marched back to the castle. Knowing victory was theirs now, afterall, the boy was dead. While they moved as a group, Voldemort's two giant allies crashed along behind them. They sent smaller trees crashing with their passing. The jeers of the Death Eaters were drowned out with all the noise they were making, but a sudden voice bellowed out.

"BANE!" Hagrid roared angrily, "Happy now, are yeh, that yeh didn' fight, yeh cowardly bunch o' nags? Are yeh happy Harry Potter's d-dead...?"

The mix breed man burst out in wet sobs again, his fresh tears falling down his hairy face. He glanced over towards the forest, yelling at the centaurs who had not aided them in this war.

Bellatrix Lestrange's black eyes looked into the dark forest as well, but she let out a cackle of laughter. "That's right you filthy abominations! Stay hiding in your trees, the boy is dead! We've already won!"

Other Death Eaters laughed, shouting out their own insults into the forest that were for the centaurs. But soon enough, they had reached the clearing of the Forbidden Forest and the massive castle came into view. Voldemort, at the head of the group, held up a slender, white skinned hand.

"Stop."

Forced to obey the Dark Lord's demand by his twisted magic, Hagrid lunched to a stop. They all did, now standing along the perimeter of the dark trees. Voldemort spoke, but his voice was magnified by magic. His cold hiss of a voice rang throughout the ground of Hogwart as he spoke to the witches and wizards inside.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters, will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

* * *

My first addition to the FanFiction community, yay! But anyway, as I stated in the beginning, about 99% of this chapter is credited to JK Rowling. Most of the text is exact as well as the details. The only difference is that it's told from an outside point of view because, well, Harry is dead.


	2. Making An Example

"Harry," Sobbed Hagrid. "Oh, Harry... Harry."

The giant man continued to mourn for the teenage boy resting in his arms. None of the Death Eaters around him even acknowledged this. The Dark Lord and his followers moved forwards towards the castle, preparing to show all of those inside their victory prize. Young Potter's body.

"Stop."

Voldemort commanded once again, everyone coming to a halt. The Death Eaters spread out into a wide line, facing the open doors of the Hogwarts castle. Many sneered and shifted their weight in anticipation, actually excited to witness the devastated reactions by those inside the caste.

"Harry!"  
"No!"  
"HARRY, NO!"

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's voice were the next three to ring out loudly. Hermione Granger stood in pure shock as Ginny Weasley suddenly clung herself to her brother's arm. But soon after them, many more cries and shouts came from the friends and loved ones of Harry Potter. Many didn't even yell for Harry's death, but mainly spat out curses and profanities at the Death Eaters surrounding the castle.

"SILENCE."

Voldemort cried out and raised his wand, pointing at the castle. There was a bang and a flash of bright light. His spell was intended to place a silencing charm over all the loud mouths at the castle doors. And it had worked. Voldemort now sneered at their silent yells, "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hagrid moved forward towards the Dark Lord, only enough to tenderly place Harry down on the ground.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort announced with an evil laugh, circling around the boy's body. "Do you understand now? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him! But now that all of this is finally over, you all can put your faith in me now."

Even though Voldemort had a silencing charm put up, it didn't seem like anyone was interested in responding to the powerful wizard anyway. Many glared fearfully, swallowing the lumps in their throats while staring out at the large number of Death Eaters and their victorious smirks.

As he turned to look back at the crowd emerging from the castle, Voldemort addressed them with open arms.

"Now is the time to declare yourselves. Come forward and join us," Announced the Dark Lord. He stated calmly, "Or die."

No one seemed intent on running forward into Tom Riddle's open arms. He slowly put them down and continued to pace leisurely, back and forth along Harry's body.

"Draco."

Lucius Malfoy called to his son in a loud whisper. The blonde haired teen had been inside Hogwarts and was currently in the mourning crowd. All eyes fell on Draco Malfoy, who nervously flickered his eyes around to meet everyone's hard gaze.

"...Draco." Lucius spoke again hesitantly, slowly rising his arm and extending his hand out for his son to come. But his son seemed frozen in place, looking as if he was about to vomit.

"Draco, come." Narcissa Malfoy purred calmly to her son, though fighting the tears of relief when she saw him. Her precious boy seeming to be unharmed, the only thing she could have ever asked for during this entire war scene.

Finally snapped into reality, Draco bit his lip and began to shuffle forward. He slowly dodged through the crowd, no one seeming to move for him and only stared instead. Voldemort watched the youngster with an ever growing, twisted smile.

"Ah, well done Draco. Well done." Voldemort spoke, laying a cold hand on Draco's shoulder as he slowly moved past him in the direction of the Death Eaters. Narcissa sighed in soft relief when Draco was within arm's reach. The worried mother immediately had her arms around her son's waist, Draco himself laid an arm around her shoulders.

Then a second figure moved forward from the Hogwarts team. More so, limping forward on his injuried body parts. Neville Longbottom staggered forward with the Sorting Hat in his hands.

"Well I do say. I had hoped for better." Voldemort joked, his band of Death Eaters mechnically laughing in unison. He moved closer to the injuried teen and raised a hairless eyebrow. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." The awkward student muttered, staring harshly down at the ground. Bellatrix Lestrange recognized the name, proudly laughing hysterically at him.

Voldemort himself smirked, "Well Longbottom, I'm sure we can find somewhere for you in the ranks."

"I've got something to say."

Voldemort seemed taken back. Or unsure. Unsure whether or not to allow him to speak freely or hex him as an example. But finally, he nodded. "Well Neville, I'm sure we'd be... fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

"Stand down Neville." Seamus Finnigan was quick to interrupt, shaking his head slowly. But Neville didn't seem intent on quieting himself.

"People die every day. Friends. Family. Even if we lost Harry tonight, he's still with us. In here." Neville laid his free over his heart, making a fist as he looked at the Hogwarts crowd. "They are all. Fred, Remus, Tonks. All of them. Harry didn't die in vain!"

At this point, Voldemort was laughing. Actually laughing. He was throughly amused, pleased that he had allowed the young man to speak.

"But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! This is not over!"

"Ah. But it is, my boy. It is." Voldemort finally hissed, no longer playing games. He pointed his pale wand towards Neville, _'Incendio.'_

As the Sorting Hat burst up into flames, Neville's eyes widened as he went to throw it out of his grasp. But Voldemort already had a control of the hat's motions with his wand. Rising it up, the burning hat laid itself ontop of Neville's head. The boy's screams of pain nearly drowned out Voldemort's voice.

"There is to be no more Sorting at Hogwarts. There will be no more Houses. The emblem, the shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Hermione shrieked at the man, tearing welled up in her eyes. Her ears were a tinge of red after listening to Neville's toe curling screams as his scalp was being burnt.

Smirking, Voldemort flicked his wand and the hat's flames died down. It was obvious, though, that the Sorting Hat was burnt beyond repaired. Neville didn't look much better. But before the boy even had time to realize he was no longer on fire, Voldemort raised his wand to him. _"Crucio."_  
_  
_"Let Neville Longbottom be an example for all of you. Those who disobey, _will _be punished." Voldemort told the crowd over Neville's screams of pain as his body was tortured beyond belief. The Dark Lord's eyes feel to his most faithful follower. "Bellatrix. Bring Longbottom to the dungeons. I wish to keep this pure blood alive, for now."

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix snickered with a smirk playing at her lips. She didn't remember many of her victims, but she found joy in encountering the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Bellatrix's black heels clacked against the courtyard as he sauntered to Neville and placed her foot over his squirming chest. Her heel dug into him cruelly, but she couldn't be bothered to actually _touch_such blood traitor filth. With a loud snapping sound, Bellatrix and Neville had disappeared into a cloud of black smoke that flew out of the Hogwarts ground.

"Now," Voldemort began with a smile. "Does anyone else have something to say?"

* * *

**Okay so again, credit for the first half of this chapter clearly goes to JK Rowling and the directors of Harry Potter and the Dealthy Hallows Part 2. I just mixed the two of them to my liking, I hope no one minds. :)**


End file.
